As understood by those skilled in the art, web services can be implemented as software components that provide content and/or functionality to remote web applications via the Internet. Remote applications can submit requests for information to web services and receive content in return. Similarly, applications can pass data to web services in the form of “operations” to be processed by web services, wherein a result is returned from the web service to the application. Web service content can be passed to a client of the application where it can be displayed, processed, or otherwise utilized. Such arrangements allow application developers to leverage the functionality provided by web services without requiring the duplication of the functionality to be provided locally in an application.
Unfortunately, the interfacing of web applications with web services can be a cumbersome process. Application developers may be unfamiliar with the particulars of web service protocols, conventions, and/or XML descriptors that can be used to communicate with web services. Developers may also be unfamiliar with how to create client-accessible web service content displays. If developers do not possess the expertise to accomplish these lower-level tasks, they can be forced to devote unreasonable time and effort away from their field of expertise, namely application development.